The dog and fox
by Spenx
Summary: Naruto and Kiba isnt very get along well, but can they accept each other and start afresh? Naru/kiba, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Usual day

This is my third story which of course, I know there is incompleted stories but I promise to work on them ASAP, at the moment I have been distracted, Now I have thought of some new ideas and I don't want forget them so that why I have created a new story

This is my third story which of course, I know there is incompleted stories but I promise to work on them ASAP, at the moment I have been distracted, Now I have thought of some new ideas and I don't want forget them so that why I have created a new story.

Here's a reminder;

"Hello" is the Speech,  
'Hello' is the thought.

-- WARNING, CONTAIN YAOI--

* * *

Chapter one

The sunrays sweeps over the Hokages face on the cliff, gentle breeze of the flying leaves, people scatter around the Konoha, just as usual, in the hallway of Naruto's residential building, you can hear the sound of Naruto snoring from there,

Naruto, however, he is sleeping in an awkward position; like an muslim praying, head on the pillow and back/bottom in the air while drooling.". He grunted and open one of his eye, peek the time. It's now the noontime.

'Crap!' as he reaches out to alarm clock, grab it, and check it.

'No setting? I freaking forgot to set it!' he groan and toss the clock away, turned over, facing the ceiling, as his hand reach down in the pant, scratched himself in the privacy region.

'Since there's no mission week, what should I do? Training?' He shook his head, 'Nah, can't be bothered to do that, I'll have ramen noodle, then masturbate, maybe ramen noodle afterward… yeah sound good…'

He sit up on the bed, scratch his blond messy hair, and look at his side, there's the photo on his side table, Kakashi behind the Team 7, His hands rub both Sasuke and Naruto heads, they both look at each other as rival, Sakura try to be cute and stick her tongue out.

He pick it up, muttered quietly, "Sasuke, why the heck did you leave?"

He put it back, then he grab the towel, then walk to bathroom.

Meanwhile Naruto has taken the shower, He dried himself with small towel and grab the boxer, and decides what to wear.

As usual, he grabs the black t-shirt, and put on a jean, then grabs a black jacket, with yellow arms length. And famous Uzumaki Swirl on his back, but instead of red, its blue which look likes Rasengan.

He locks up the front door, then stretch himself and makes his way to the town.

Somewhere around the town, Ino is working at shop, Sakura is at Tsunade's chamber, practicing medical jutsu, Jiraiya has probably went travel to pervert new bathtub. Kiba walking toward Naruto,

"Fox boy, what are you doing here" Kiba grunted.

"Get lost, Dog boy" Naruto turn his head, ignore Kiba.

"Pity, u don't have courage to facing me" Kiba chuckle,

"Remind me who did you lose to in chunnin exam?" Naruto smirk as Kiba's clench his fist and grind his teeth.

"At least I didn't fail my mission by farted at bug!" Kiba answer back.

Naruto look back to Kiba, clench his fist, give him 'I'm totally gonna kill you!' Stare, then turn his head and walk off, Kiba walk into different direction.

One of the Jonin stops them both and tells them that Tsunade need see them two urgently.

Meanwhile, at Tsunade's chamber,

"NO WAY! IM NOT GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM!" Naruto spat at Tsunade while her face busy to ignore Naruto, 'Is it really raining in here?' went in Tsunade's mind. The Chibi her would've take out the umbrella and keep herself dry.

Kiba respond, "You can't make us! He's really tosser! Who would want to be friend with this blonde shit?"

Tsunade grab Kiba and pull him close, "Excuse me! I am the hokage, so I can tell you what you must do! And are you insult to Blond people like I?" Kiba look really scared.

"There no way Old hag like you can make us friend!" Naruto turn his back and make toward to door, Naruto could feel the murderous aura around the room, so he walk to door really quickly before Tsunade rampage the room, remind me she did throw the chair out of window coz of me! But got something heavy force him down and crippling Naruto. Which it does seem like Tsunade'd throw Kiba to stop Naruto walked out.

"Shizune, do it now" Tsunade turn around and stare into the window.

Shizune have perform the hands seal, the chain have spurn out and clamp Naruto left and Kiba's right wrist.

"What have you done to us!" Kiba look at the chain and try to remove it.

"No matter what you try, you can't break the chain or jutsu, only I can give it the command" Tsunade reply.

"Now get out before I'll give you both further punishments!"  
Kiba grabs Naruto, dragged him out of the room with him, it is usual of Naruto will start to flaming at her till he's end up in hospital drink soup out of straw.

"It's your entire fault! Dog boy" Naruto starting to whine at Kiba,

'It's really my lucky day!' Kiba sighed.

"I want ramen!" Naruto huffed.

"I want ramen!" Kiba mimic, Naruto nudge his elbow at his chest.

* * *

That for Chapter one, more will come up, Review please =)


	2. Chapter 2: Dog bark, Fox Growl

Lucky day for us

Lucky day for us! Chapter two in same nights! Anyway I really hope you like my last chapter.

* * *

Chapter two

At the Ichiraku Ramen shop, Naruto's busy slurping noodle like crazy, Kiba scowls and try to not look at Naruto, would rather to try get the chain cuff off.

Naruto grab the bowl, and drink all sauce, slam it on table, give out a big phew, then raise the bowl and asked for second.

"Second!" Naruto smiled. "Third!"

"Coming right up" Old man give him thumbs up and put the noodle into boiling water.

Naruto look at Kiba "Oh you're still here…" His smile face had turn into annoying look so fast.

"What do you expect, you got us chained!" Kiba huffed.

"For the last… fuck this!" Naruto ignore Kiba 'Hurry up! I want my bowl of ramen!'

"And worst to come, I have to crash around your place!" Kiba sigh.

"Who told you that you can come in my place, I refuse!" Naruto still ignore him

"You live your own, and we're going to be together coz of this chain, duh!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Aw, I do not want my bed smell like dog!" Naruto grunt.  
"Well I do not want sleep in stray bed that smells like filth fox!" Kiba spat back.

"Filthy? I don't even clean my own penis by licking it" Naruto grind his teeth

"Akamaru can do that, idiot!" Kiba grunts.

They both didn't say other word for while. Old man serves the beef with the egg sauce, noodle blend in the sauce.

"Mmmm" Naruto sniff the bowl of ramen, then start slurp the noodle over again.

"Ugh, we have to pee together" Kiba groan,

Naruto splutter a bit, Kiba look at Naruto and smile evil,

"And shower together!"

Naruto choked and take big gulp, "Kiba! That disgusting!"

Kiba smirk at Naruto,

"Ah well, I gonna need take shit after this" Naruto slurp the bowl.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You've farted at my face and now you want me stand and watch you have shit?" Kiba look annoying.

"Remind me, how many times did you wash your face till the smell gone?" Naruto smirk at Kiba.

"Fuck you!" Kiba snap at Naruto

"No thanks" Naruto stand up, pay for the ramen and walk off, but somehow Kiba got dragged by the chain.

Naruto open his front door, toss the key on table and walk to coach. Kiba groan as Naruto keep tug him around.

"What are you groan for? I thought dog love walk around with leash!" Naruto look at Kiba.

"Blondie dumbshit" Kiba mutters as he fidget with the chain. Naruto open the cupboard, and took out "Escapist Scroll" and study.

"What ya doing?" Kiba look over Naruto shoulder. "Didn't Tsunade tell you we cant get it unbind till she do it?"  
"Just shut up!" Naruto's eyes scans the scroll for the answer.

Kiba pulling Naruto shoulder, as he slump down on the floor, Kiba sat on the top of Naruto, one of his hand hold Naruto's wrist up, without realise they are in awkward position.

"Naruto, just stop do that! I don't want to hate you, I never does, I don't want to make you my enemy!" Kiba snarl.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything.

"Just please let us be friends! So we can get those damn chains off!"

"Kiba?" Naruto whisper

"Hmm?" Kiba respond.

"Get off me! Gay boy!" he push Kiba off, Naruto get himself up and try to walk off, however Kiba grab the chain and pull, Naruto fell back to Kiba's lap. Kiba grab him and wouldn't let go,

"Well? Let us be friends or do you want lose that bad?" Kiba mutter to Naruto ear.

"I will never lose to you" Naruto start to lose it  
"No you shall no, if you make one move, I could snap your arm off." Kiba snarl

"….." Naruto Sigh and he got himself calmed down "Ok"

"You meant it?" Kiba calmed down as well.

Naruto nod his head, so Kiba let him go slowly. Naruto didn't say anything and move himself away from kiba lap. They both had gone into silence treatment, they didn't ever look at each other no more.

'Why does it have to come like this?' Kiba sighed.

* * *

Hope you like it, Chapter three will come up, look forward to it!

=)


	3. Chapter 3: Sun is so yellow

Here third one, Hope you will enjoy it! :D

* * *

Chapter three:

Meanwhile in the evening, the sound of busy people at Konoha, birds crying, children running around and yelling, women shriek as they caught pervert boy peeking through bathtub, sound of lots paper rustle from Tsunade office. But in the Naruto's room, it's awful quiet. The two boys haven't move or speak to each other.

Naruto keep fidget with the chain, Kiba stare at him fidget about. Naruto getting himself up and walk toward bed, Kiba get follow him since he's don't fancy to be dragged around. Naruto lie on the bed and sigh.

"Where am I supposed to be sleeping?" Kiba asked.

"Here" Naruto pat the bed, but didn't ever look at Kiba.

"Oh now we're sleeping together? I'm so flatter but I don't swing that way." Kiba raise his eyebrow.

"Shut up, dog boy. Or you rather sleep on floor?" Naruto grunt and turn his head and facing the wall.

"Alright I'll sleep on the bed, just don't snuggle with me." Kiba lift the duvet and get hisself in however Naruto, which is usual of him, already asleep before Kiba answer.

'Great' Kiba rolled his eyes, then look over Naruto's shoulder. 'Is he really asleep?'

Naruto start to snore.

'Oh now that is way better (!)' Kiba lie down and stare at ceiling and sighed.

'Why do I deserve this?' he turn around and look at opposite side, slid his head into the pillow and hold it against to his head. 'Mmm I like the smell.' He smiled and sniff hard against the pillow then realise what he doing.

'Why would I want sniff his pillow? Isn't that gay to do?' Kiba look bit confusing, then shut his eyes, but Naruto press his back against Kiba's back, Kiba's eyes is wide open, the warm vaporises through Kiba's spine.

'Oh god, am I in heaven?' Kiba moan softly, with the unstable heating have trigger Kiba's hormone. 'I never feel anything so nice like this' He sigh softly as he slowly drift into sleep.

Next the morning, Naruto slowly rubbed his eye and look over, and discover that Kiba's sleeping on him. His head were on Naruto's chest as he could listen to Naruto's heartbeat. His other arm is wrap over my waist, seem like he don't want to let me go.

"What the?" Naruto look astonish. Kiba mutter into his sleep, Naruto don't ever want know what he say, all he try to get him off before he awake and find himself in awkward position. Naruto try to get his arm off him.

"Get off, you stupid poodle!" Naruto grind his teeth, pull the duvet which toss Kiba off the bed. Kiba roll off the bed, without Naruto realise that they both were chain together, the chain have tug Naruto and he's land on Kiba.

"What the.." Kiba open his eyes wide.

"Oww!" Naruto whined.

"What's happen?" Kiba rub the back of his head.

"You fell! Stupid Kiba!" Naruto blame Kiba.

"I'm sorry then! But why are you all red?" Kiba look at Naruto's red face.

'Why am I blush' Naruto turn around.

"Im just hot, that it." Naruto stood hiself up and walk to bathroom without realise he's dragging Kiba again.

During the bathroom, Naruto look at the mirror, beside him is Kiba rubbed his eye, and then Kiba took the t-shirt off but found out it hard to put clean T-shirt on when they are bond together with chain.

"Damn it! I can't even put clean top on! Kiba mutter.

Naruto look at his T-shirt, somewhat he kind like the design. He pulls the T-shirt through chain, and put hisself on, which t-shirt is inside out. Kiba look at Naruto incredulously. Naruto smile as he like the top on him, ever when it's inside out. Kiba sighed. 'Idiot'

At the Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto is rather busy slurp his Ramen, Kiba chat to Shikamaru.

"He is so annoying" Kiba groans. "I just want kill him."

"Tell me about it, I could drown Ino, all I have to do is put a mirror in the bottom of the pool." Shikamaru grin, Kiba chuckles.

"I just don't get it. I don't ever know why he hate me." Kiba look at Naruto.

"Try to find out what cause this?" Skikamaru look at Naruto too.

"More likely I need know forgot-the-memory Jutsu." Kiba sigh.

"You can erase blonde's memory that easy?" Shikamaru smiled.

"How can I do that?" Kiba turn around and look at Shikamaru, wait for his answer.

"Just blow into their ear." Shikamaru chuckle softly, Kiba laugh.

"SECOND!" Naruto asked.

"Just how much can he eat that?" Kiba look at Naruto.

"I kept ask same question myself, at least you're not team up with Choji" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "He could eat a horse. And Akamaru apparently"

"HEY!" Kiba quickly snapped at Shikamaru.

Naruto have done eat second ramen, pat his bloated tummy.

"Kiba'll pay for it." Naruto smirk.

"Hey?! I didn't ever eat anything!" Kiba snapped at Naruto.

"No? I thought you want renew the friendship?" Naruto look quite sad.

"…" Kiba look at Shikamaru, He shrugged at Kiba.

"Ok then." Kiba rolled his eyes, take out the dog-shape purse and pay.

'Ever so, Blonde indeed are dumb but… man they are sure charming!' Kiba sighed.

"Let pay visit to Tsunade! And get this stupid chain off!" Kiba march off, which dragging Kiba again.

"I'll see ya!" Kiba shout. Shikamaru wave them farewell and walk off.

* * *

That it all for now for chapter three. Also please do not offend by the joke by the way.  
=)


	4. Chapter 4: The deal

Sorry for long delay, College's doing me head in, also Im playing World of Warcraft, and my friend want me power level myself through but anyway im here and now im doing chapter four!

* * *

Chapter four:

The sound of Naruto's ranting at Tsunade can be heard outside of the office.

'Geez, you're too loud, Naruto!'

"What the heck do you mean Tsunade isn't here? We've both fulfilled our pact and made friends and we both demand to get our chain off now!" Naruto grips his hands hard in frustration.

"Tsunade has gone to escort the Feudal lords safely." Shizune tries to calm him down.

But somehow Shizune knew that Tsunade has probably gone somewhere to gamble and to drink sake.

"Then you get this chain off!" Naruto points at Shizune.

'Don't point at me!' "Sorry no can do – only the legend Sages can do it." Shizune resume her paperwork that Tsunade left her.

"Guuuuh! You useless woman!" Naruto marches off to exit. But TonTon doesn't like Shizune being insulted. TonTon dives in Naruto's way and Naruto, who didn't even see her, trips over and his face hits down the floor. Hard. The chain also pulls Kiba down with him; he lands on his bottom.

"Ouch!" Naruto grind his teeth. 'TONTON! YOU'RE DEFINITELY GOING TO BE IN MY PORK RAMEN!'

Kiba chuckled. Naruto got himself up and glares at Kiba 'What the heck is he laughing at?'

"You just got owned by a pig!" Kiba laughed out loud.

Naruto's in killing aura and grabs Kiba and shakes him, "She did not just own me! I didn't ever see her!" and he turned around and point yet again at Shizune, "That pig is going in my pork ramen one day!" he grind his teeth. TonTon squeals and jump on Shizune's lap. And Naruto get himself out with Kiba.

"Pork ramen?" Shizune look at TonTon, 'I wonder if it would taste good'

TonTon trembles as if she can read her mind.

Meanwhile, Naruto seems to have cooled down. Kiba stares at his grouchy face.

"So, looks like we'll be together for while?" Kiba says, still looking at his blue eyes.

"Not really. She says only the legend sage can break the chain. I'll ask Jiraiya if he can help." Naruto looks at Kiba.

"And you think he's in this town?" Kiba looked puzzled.

"Believe me, I know where to look." Naruto grins.

Kiba looks at his cheeky fox grin 'eh?'

Sign: Ladies Bath is closed.

"…… Closed?" 'But that's where he always is at!' Naruto grunts in frustration.

"Looks like we can still go in." Kiba look curious. "Can we?"

"Eh, what? You've never been in the Bathhouse?" Naruto looks at Kiba.

"No" Kiba looks quite embarrassed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and took Kiba in.

"What can I do for you?" Lady asked.

"Two please." Naruto answer. Whilst Kiba moves his eyes around the room, Naruto takes out his frog purse and pays the lady.

"This way." The lady smiles and show them a bath.

Coincidence, Jiraiya is in the changing room, he looks so red and it looks like he has just finished his bath, 'Thank god! I don't want him to beg me to transform into sexy-no-jutsu again!' Naruto sighed gently in relief.

"Ah perfect time!" Kiba smiled as his eyes sparkling. 'Naruto! Naruto! Ask him!!!'

"Jiraiya, We sort need your help." Naruto mutter.

"Tsunade got you both shackled up?" he chuckle.

"It had happened to me and…" he shudders "…Orochimaru."

"So you know how to break the chain?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I could, but there's a price for that." Jiraiya let out a heartily chuckle.

Naruto let sweat drop down of his head as he knew what this so call 'price' is.

"What kind of favour is it?" Kiba look puzzled.

"I will unshackle the chain, in exchange for you two in Sexy-no-jutsu… TOGETHER!" he doing his famous pervert fingers dance.

"Are you…. Serious?!?!?!" Kiba looking disgusted. 'There's no way I'm gonna let that pervert see me in girl form.

"We'll do it" Naruto reply.

"Naruto! Are you willing to do it?" Kiba look at Naruto in surprised.

"Well then!" Jiraiya start to perform hands seal.

"Unshackle" he shout as he land palm on the chain it starts to glow then 'poof' and gone.

"The cage is open, birds can fly again now" Jiraiya smiles, "But then if you either didn't accept or perform for me, the bird can always be caught and put back in cage."

"So you going to chain us back again if we didn't do your pervert deal?" Kiba looks at Jiraiya in disgust.

'I would rather be chained to Naruto than perform for you!'

"See you then" Jiraiya make his way out. Kiba looks at Naruto and gasps surprised.

Naruto took his top off, showing his bold muscular tanned chest. Kiba's nose slightly bleeds at the sight. Kiba covers his face before Naruto caught him. Then he removed his trousers and Kiba could see his thighs and his cute little frog pictures on his boxers'.

'His body is sooo fit!!!!' Kiba drools 'you've passed! But then what up with those boxers?!?!? Seriously?'

Naruto looked up at Kiba, Kiba gulped.

"Aren't you going to get undressed for the bath?" Naruto raising his eyebrow.

"I'll wait till you've gone." Kiba replies, looking away. 'Down! You damn stiffy!'

"Uh… Ok." Naruto grabbing himself boxers and attempt to lower it down.

"Are you insane? You gonna take them off?!?!?!" Kiba stops him.

"Uh what?" Naruto looks at Kiba 'Hey! You're peeking aren't you?'

"Why would you want to take them off? I meant isn't that allowed?" Kiba look confused.

"Eh no, we must take those off, but if you aren't comfortable, you can wrap your self in a towel till we in the pool." Naruto raise his eyebrow. 'Is he really that much of a Noob*?'

"Ok, pass me the towel" Kiba looking really embarrassed.

"Could it be? You're really embarrassed?" Naruto throws his arm around Kiba and chuckle. "You're really cute!" He pulled Kiba's cheek.

Kiba huffed. 'Just kill me already!'

* * *

That's for now, Look forward to chapter 5 you guys!

Beside:

*Noob –which is an insult slang word for newbie

Also, I Want to thank to my friends for helping correcting this story before publish,

Review and see you at next chapter… Taa daa for now


	5. Chapter 5: Heat

Lots people love this story so far, Im impressive ever it's my third story…

I also would like to say thank you for reviews and much more, Really make me rolling my sleeve up and ready to thinking the next chapter, I ever got my thinking cap on when typing it now lol.

Enough for now, Time for… ENDING!!!! No no no, too early for that hmm, Here Chapter five now!

----- WARNING: YAOI: Boy on Boy

If you do not like Yaoi, Please don't read further -----

* * *

Chapter five

In the bath house, the sound of running water can be heard. Outside a sign saying that bath house for women are closed, inside is really steamy, the heat is just like a tropical forest, There's isn't many men around, In the Konoha baths, it's manly popular for ladies.

Naruto is already inside the bath, pondering around.

He seems to be waiting for Kiba to come in from changing room.

'Geez, what's taking him so long?' Naruto mumbled, his mouth is in the water, but his nose is just out to gather air.

'Come to think of that, he does seem embarrass to change around other boys.' Naruto rests his head on a rock, facing into the changing rooms so he can see Kiba enter.

On other side of the door, Kiba seems to have troubles.

'Down, you damn stiffy!' Kiba groans as he tries to get his hard annoying erection down.

'Let see, Third hokage naked… mmm that's disgusting…' Kiba shivers and start to think of a cute blond boy. Whiskers just like a cats and he's got fox ears and he purrs to Kiba. 'Mmm' Kiba seem to be enjoying it,

'No! NO!' Coming into Kiba's mind as he looked down and it still there, throbbing which is really annoying him that he doesn't want Naruto to see his big throbbing penis that came out to say hello to the blond boy.

Kiba gave up, wrapping a towel around his hard knob and sits down letting out a long sigh. 'Maybe I should face him, if he asks, I would come up with an excuse, or should I say I really like him?' then Kiba shook his head. 'But then if he tells everyone, it would be over for me!' Kiba looked uneasy with that decision.

Back to Blond boy, Naruto still is waiting impatiently glaring at the door.

'What happened? He may fell over and hit his head? Or someone kidnapped him?' Naruto start to realise that it was taking too long.

"Kiba, are you ok over there?" Naruto shouted over and waited for the response but little did Naruto know that the room is soundproof.

'Shit, I better check him out.' Naruto looked unsure, and then swam to the end of pool and climbed out.

Kiba gets himself up. "Right, you can do it!" Kiba mumbling under his breath and walks towards the door, swing it open.

But then at the other side of the door, Naruto swings the door open first and Kiba looses his balance and stumbles down onto Naruto.

Naruto unaware that Kiba's fell on him and he tries to catch him, but it's too late for him, with Kiba's weight pushing against Naruto they both fell back and land on rocky wet floor.

"Oww" Naruto rubs his blond head; Kiba opens his eyes and find himself aware of his position, on top of Naruto.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks up at Kiba, which start to gulp when his sapphire eyes contact his eyes.

'Here goes the Naruto that would go to ranting!' Kiba look nervously, as he tries to get off him but somehow he just cannot.

"You ok?" Naruto asked. Kiba open his eyes really wide. 'He asked if I'm ok. I thought he would go mad!' Kiba gulped and nodded.

Naruto cannot help but let one side of his lip smile. "Just take your time to get yourself off me, or you find it comfortable down there?"

Kiba turn his head down to Naruto, look really surprise. 'What the? Is he really that serious?' Kiba opened his mouth, trying to speak but he just can't think what to say.

"Uh, what's that keep poking my thigh?" Naruto lift his head and try to see what it is, "Can you please lift your elbow or something?"

Then it just came to Kiba's mind. Kiba face blushed, and he looks to his side at the door, there's a towel on the floor. 'Oh fuck!!!!'

They both lied down there, with no towel attach to them, and Kiba's hard erected cock is seeming to enjoy to greeting Naruto and decides to hug his thigh.

"Oh" Naruto start to chuckle "I take that it's your thing?"

Kiba turned his head to answer back but instead of speaking, he just mumbled words.

Naruto giggles at Kiba's hopeless mumble. "I think our friendship is actually working!" Naruto start to rub his hand on Kiba's dark lock. "I think Im starting to actually like you!"

At last, Kiba finally said something after long search for words to say.

"Please, just don't tell everyone!" Kiba clench his hand. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this!'

"I wouldn't" Kiba opened his eyes and looked at Naruto who is smiling, which is very adorable, at Kiba, it's something he never seen for long time since they both just scowl at each other. "That's what friends is for?"

Kiba start to smile at that answer. 'Yes, I'm gladly we are friends now!'

For a long time, a long feud between those two is finally over. Now their friendship is just a beginning. God know I don't want it to be end!

"Kiba?" Naruto whisper to Kiba turn his head excited to Naruto. 'What, what, what is it!?!'

"Are you going to get off me?" Naruto blush, Kiba is unaware that he still on the top of him, with his hard erect keeps close to his thigh for several minutes.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Kiba really reaction, move himself away and look really embarrass but they both just start to laugh.

* * *

That's end of chapter five, I hope you like the some action going on here, therefore will be Chapter six, Yes, yes other long story to go, but believe me, and it will be worth it :)

Review please, so I can carry on with working.

Oh also, I was meant to say, I have other stories back there, view my profile to check other stories when waiting for next chapter, Maybe you find other one that would be excite to read!

---SPENX---


	6. Chapter 6: Virgin

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

FROM SPENX!

Hope you all have good day today. This is gift for everyone, since its Christmas and I bring you all… Chapter six! *hurrah!*

----WARNING: Yaoi: boy on boy, don't read if you don't like it ----

* * *

Chapter six

After moment of heating, Naruto and Kiba are chatting in the pool.

There aren't much people around. So Kiba seem to be comfortable to show his body to Naruto. But Kiba is tries his best to not look down since Naruto's naked too.

Mostly Naruto talking about is Ramen. 'When do it going to end?'

All Kiba can just do is just nod his head and pretend he's listen.

"Uh, what did I just say now?" Naruto asked Kiba, which just hit him that he didn't listen to all what he saying.

"Ramen, why are you asking? You think I'm just nodded my head all the time?" Kiba try to not blow it.

"I wasn't talking about ramen." Naruto raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh crap!" Kiba seem to blow it.

"I was kidding, but hey, now u blew it. I know you weren't listening now!" Naruto start smirk and then chuckles.

Kiba look at Naruto, and face palm himself. 'Doh!'

"You know you could stop me if it was getting bored." Naruto remind Kiba. "I don't want end up talking something that you don't ever want to listen."

"Sorry" Kiba look away and look really feel bad to not listening to him before. 'It's not like I knew he going to stop and ask me question.'

"So, what do you like for a guy?" Naruto move himself close to Kiba, and smile eagerly.

"What?" Kiba turn his head back to Naruto fast, raise his eyebrow.

"What make you like guy then? Is that coz the sex is awesome or they're pretty than girls?" Naruto asked as he's still eagerly for answers.

"It's nothing that you want to know!" Kiba turn his head and his face start to blush a bit.

"Oh I see, I take that, you're virgin?" Naruto smile and climb himself over Kiba back pull one of his cheek and cooing at him. Kiba face is Incredible red like Hinata.

"I'm not!" Kiba snap back.

"You are!" Naruto starting to sing, "That why you are red like rose…"

"It's the bath heating! Baka!" Kiba come up with an excuse.

"Ok whatever… Uke" Naruto stopped himself and get off Kiba.

"What do you just call me?!?!?!" Kiba turn his head to Naruto, give him 'I'm so going to kill you' glare.

"Nothing, you're just seemed like a 'uke' person to me, Do that would be mean I would be seme?" Naruto smile become into devil grin.

"You're asking for it!!!" Kiba jump at Naruto, Naruto grab his arms and laugh when he struggle to hit him.

"Sorry… Uke!" Naruto tries to calm him down but burst into laugh again when Kiba hear the word again and Kiba start to struggle to hit him again.

Naruto manage to get around behind Kiba, and put his arms under Kiba's armpit and headlock him, now Kiba's helpless.

"Let me go! You stupid fox!" Kiba snarl.

"Calm down, don't starting to barks at me, Poodle!" Naruto giggled.

Since Kiba's in that position, he has no chance to escape. All he has to do is calm down.

"You know, you're smell so good." Naruto sniff Kiba's neck.

"Naruto… Let me go…" Kiba let out gently moan.

Kiba's moan somehow have arouse Naruto, which now his cock is getting hard, and prod Kiba's left buttcheek. Kiba eyes wide open hard when he felt it.

'No way, Naruto like it…?' Kiba turn his head as Naruto slightly loose him and look at Naruto's sapphire eyes, then start to grin.

"Oh now… don't get yourself very comfortable, Many girls wouldn't like it. Especially Sakura-chan." Kiba chuckles.

"So?" Naruto grin mischievous. "I don't like girls like that way, I prefer boy ya know?" and leave Kiba utterly speechless. "But hey, I'm seme you know…" Naruto adding up.

"There no way I'm going to let you seme me!!" Kiba start to struggle.

"Hey! You're just a little boy that don't ever know how to have sex!" Naruto let him go, Kiba turn and facing into Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not just little boy!" Kiba point at Naruto like childish. Naruto start to chuckles.

"Look at yourself, you don't grow any pubic yet." Naruto look down, so do Kiba.

"That's not true! I have grown some beard! And there are still hairs on it! LOOK!" Kiba start to point at his completely unhairy chin. 'So smooth like baby'

"Sure, But you're still boy until you got pube! Get it?" Naruto start swimming toward to Kiba.

"What are you doing?" Kiba move himself back to end, but Naruto still follows him to end. 'Shit, there's no way out!'

Naruto put his hand behind Kiba, and force his head close to Naruto and land a kiss on Kiba's wet lips.

Kiba didn't fight back or push him away but completely fall for him. Naruto stop and smile when look at Kiba's eyes.

"So, do you like it?" He asked as he don't want rush to Kiba just yet.

'To heck with it!' Kiba grab behind Naruto blond head, pull him close to kiss again, then insert his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

The tongues meet and start to dance together, Naruto's warm tongue start to follow Kiba motion and it's not bad for a virgin.

Kiba's hand slowly reaches down to Naruto's tan bum. Naruto stopped kisses and decide to suck Kiba's neck, then lick it around and slowly kisses toward to his chest. Kiba moans every time he kisses. Naruto stand up, lift Kiba upward and put him sit on floor edge, so his head is now match Kiba's chest level. And start to play with Kiba's wet nipple and it gone soft when Naruto's warm tongue massages it around. Kiba seem to love it, his groaning seems to be grew and grew.

"Naruto…" Kiba try to call his name. Naruto look up and look nervously.

"What is it Kiba?" Naruto look at his black dog-like eyes.

"I…" Kiba gulped for word. "Love you."

Naruto look nervously. "God, how can I say it?"

Kiba look really down 'I knew it, He's not into me!'

"It ok… I understand" Kiba sighed, "But I thought you should know that."

As Kiba try to get himself up, Naruto grab his hand, stopped him and giggle

"Sorry with seriously face, I was playing… But now it's seriously for moment."

Naruto put his hand into Kiba's dark lock "I love you too!"

* * *

End of Chapter six.

Man that was excited? Well I betcha you going to love next chapter,

Sorry to have end it when it start to getting fun, Next chapter will have full hard-on sex, So start to look forward to it,

In case you dont know

Baka - Japanese for Idiot  
Seme - In sex, A person which is top, fuck, giver  
Uke - In sex, a person which is bottom, Get fucked, Taken

Now I should going to bed and getting read to unwrapped my presents!

Once again

Merry Christmas everyone! Have good time and happy New Year!

Many thank to my friend to proofread my story before publish!

Review and more please so i can carry on to next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7: Stream, water and sex

Here the chapter you've waiting for...

----WARNING: YAOI and SEX ----

If you do not want see it, then don't read :)

* * *

Chapter seven

"I love you too" Kiba eyes have gone soft when Naruto say that.

Naruto move up and smooches Kiba's neck.

"Naru…" Kiba moan softly.

Naruto keep kisses Kiba's neck and then slowly upward to Kiba's ear lobe and gnaw on it.

"I don't want rush you or anything, but if you feel ready for it, just say" Naruto whisper closely to Kiba, and then gnaw the earlobe again and Kiba let out moan again.

'I never had done it with guy before, Should I go for it?' Kiba let Naruto playing with his ear and neck.

"Naru…" Kiba try to speak but Naruto's expert with playing had made him pleasure too much that he can barely talk.

"Yeah? You have made up your mind?" Naruto's eagerly for his answer.

"Just go for it, I want to do it" Kiba grin at Naruto which had smile back.

"Ok, just relax and enjoy!" Naruto bit Kiba's bottom lip gently, then kiss him and wait till Kiba slight open his mouth so he can invade inside mouth and snog the heck out of him.

Kiba's inexpert with playing, 'What should I do? Maybe I should try this, I always want do it'

Kiba place his hand on blond hair, grab it gently and Naruto spot the chance to invade his mouth and force tongue and Kiba tongues helpless but follow Naruto's motion.

'Man, he's so good!' Kiba like the way he playing inside his mouth, way he rub my tongue is heavenly.

Naruto decide to stop, move on back to his neck, kiss it but instead of going upward, he decide to move into south slowly, Kiba's all just helpless, so he just let him do what he want, the feeling is too unstable, make him unable to doing anything. Maybe he could move if he were kinda uncomfortable.

"What… are you doing?" Kiba whisper softly.

"Tsk… Im going to do a _'uetto chikubi'_ Naruto smile and kisses Kiba's left nipple, wet it then kiss at right, lick it all around the outside of nipple, when his hand's playing with left nipple.

The tingly make Kiba moan loud, 'Just what is this feeling!'

"Do you like it?" Naruto chuckles and resume licking the nipple.

The arousing make Kiba' suck really hard than a rock, and the throbbing make Kiba's crazy.

Kiba's itchy to masturbate but Naruto stopped him.

"Just be patience, it's only just beginning!" Naruto smile as Kiba's impatient cause him really crazy.

"You can't wank yourself or anything. You just have to leave whole thing to me" Naruto start to chuckles. 'Can he hold himself back?'

"I can… do that!" which is obviously easy for Kiba to say that.

"Oh really?" Naruto's smile become devilish, twist Kiba's nipple around which cause him howl.

'All I have to do is put my hands away' Kiba gulp, and Naruto gently push him back on floor, climb himself up to floor and crawl on the top of Kiba then sit on his hard erect penis which driving Kiba's crazy. Naruto rub both of the nipple, twist it around gently, and also he wiggle him bum a bit, so Kiba's wet erect penis would rub on his bum which could make Kiba's head explosion.

"I can't…. No more!!!" Kiba let out whining.

"Hush, puppy." Naruto felt side of his lip smile 'Just as I planned'

And then he start to teasing him again.

The arousing have reach Kiba over the limit. Kiba start to panting,

"I guess you're ready!" Naruto's smile had become devilish. Moving himself around and he grab Kiba's cock, slowly stroke it, Kiba moaning can be heard.

Naruto close himself to cock, then kisses it all over.

'What's he doing?' Kiba eyes had widened.

Then slowly open his mouth, insert cock inside and out really slowly. Kiba moaning every times Naruto suck him.

Then Naruto force himself deeper which near choke him. Kiba grunt and moan when Naruto doing the work to pleasure Kiba.

'What that? I feel something coming!' Kiba look unsure.

"Naruto, I feel something coming!" Kiba ask Naruto, but Naruto keep suck harder.

'Oh shit! I gotta hold it!' Kiba tries to not release it. But harder Naruto suck, the weak Kiba can hold it.

'Fuck it, I can't hold it… longer' Kiba start to spunk inside Naruto mouth which almost choke Naruto, Naruto smile and watch the spunk keep shot all over his face. Naruto wipe himself clean and lick semen that were on his hand from wiping and hold the cock, lick it clean.

'What is this feeling?! It's feeling so… great!' Kiba look exhausted.

"Exhausted aren't ya?" Naruto asked Kiba, Kiba nodded in answer.

"Well keep your stamina, we're not finished" Naruto let a fox grin.

"I was right, I'm seme after all"

"No way, you can't…" Kiba protest but Naruto interrupt.

"How can you going to fuck me? You're all out and yet it's my turn" Naruto chuckles.

"That cheats! That why you were suck me!" Kiba look away, 'God, I feel so violated!'

Naruto crawl and pull Kiba's chin to facing Naruto. "But you like it don't you?" Naruto smile so sweet, Kiba cannot resist but kiss his cute lips.

"Hmpt…" Kiba rolled his eyes "Ok but if it hurt so much…"  
"Kiba, I'm the expert, it wouldn't hurt that much, trust me." Naruto let out a smile.

Naruto lift Kiba's legs as he was a baby that need change nappy.

Kiba rest his head on floor, his eyes look up at the blue sky, which remind him of the song.

Which is just weird, the bath house music has changed to song same exactly what he had in mind.

# Aoi Aoi Ano Sora #

Naruto wets his fingers and then insert one of his finger, Kiba moan softly, it's the first time that something had go up in his butt, but it's also trigger the hormones which make his cock half hard now.

Naruto massage inside Kiba's rectum, then prod deeper and out then repeatedly.

Kiba groan as Naruto keep moving his finger around inside.

Naruto took his finger out, and then insert two fingers. Kiba groan become quite high.

He did the same thing, twist it around and go deeper and out and repeatedly.

_# Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta #_

'He's ready' Naruto smile, took his fingers out.

"Kiba, you're ready!" Naruto hold his cock and prod Kiba's hole and playing around before insert it. Kiba grab his cock, and he's look at Naruto's sapphire eyes. Then force it inside.

Naruto moan as the warm inside the hole had arousing him.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto ask Kiba, but he shook his head in response.

Naruto careful thrust slowly, tries finding Kiba's point. Kiba groan a bit when he nearly reaches his point.

'Gotcha' Naruto found Kiba's point, and start to thrust slowly.

Amazingly Kiba like it, "I'll change position, wait there" Naruto lie himself down next to Kiba, Kiba's on his side, Naruto's did the same, Naruto is now facing at behind Kiba. Then he inserts his cock inside the hole, his hand reach to lift Kiba's right leg, and hold it into air, Kiba turn his head back to kisses Naruto.

Naruto carry thrusts inside Kiba as he moan. Kiba tries to not moan because all he wants to carry on kisses Naruto.

_# Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku #_

Naruto almost done, he could feel it coming.

"Hey where do you want it be?" Naruto ask. But Kiba didn't replies all he can do is smile.

"Ok then" Naruto smiles as he knew Kiba don't mind, as long its surprise him

_# Furikiru hodo #_

Naruto's unable to hold it longer and it spunk out hard inside Kiba. Naruto moans and thrust really hard which hit his point, Kiba yelp, Naruto giggles

"It's over?" Kiba look disappoint because for his first time, it went so great.

Naruto rub his dark lock.

_# Aoi Aoi Ano Sora #_

"There's always other time that we can do it again?" Naruto winked at Kiba, and get smile off Kiba in return.

_# Aoi Aoi Ano Sora #_

Kiba throw his arm around Naruto, start to kiss him.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend then?" Naruto ask and really blush.

_#Aoi Aoi Ano Sora#_

"Hell yeah!" Kiba reply fast.

But the sound of "Ahem" can be heard.

The two boys look around to the door, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Shizune is stand next the door

"The lady have heard sound came from bath house." Shikamaru rub his neck, "Such pain that she ask me to check it and I caught you two kissed with no clothes on."

Kiba blush and they both panic, grab the towel to cover them self.

"How could you enter the Boy bath? YOU PERVERT PEDO!" Naruto ranted at Tsunade.

"I'm the fifth, 'Just what the heck are you think to call me pedo?!?!' I come here for break, but I saw lady asked Shikamaru about problem so I thought I should check it out too, and it seems that I found both you both has made good process." Tsunade start to smile.

"I expect to see you both at my office after you getting dress! And that is order!" Tsunade left with Shizune.

"Shikamaru…" Kiba look really embarrassed that his own friend had caught him naked with other dude.

"Don't sweat it. Your serect is safe with me." Shikamaru turn around and left the bath, "See you at office."

Kiba and Naruto look at each other nervously. What going happen next?

* * *

I afraid that's the end of chapter seven, I hope you guys really like it

I hope all of you have good christmas, Now the new 2009 is ahead of us, Happy new year :)

Review as you can please, and Look forward to read Chapter eight.

Also

Translate:

_uetto chikubi_ – Wet nipple

And there's song of Aoi Aoi Ano Sora, check Youtube for it

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_ - And are now just grasping what pain is like

_Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_ - Even the feelings I have for you  
_Ima kotoba ni kawatteku_ - Must be expressed in words

_Furikiru hodo_ - So keep trying to break free

_Aoi Aoi Ano Sora_ – To that blue, blue sky


	8. Chapter 8: BeLOW job

Going to skip this opening coz I just woke up and still tired to think what to say on here,

Chapter 8

* * *

In the bathhouse, Naruto and Kiba are in the changing room. Kiba looks quite worried.

~~"I'll expect to see you both at my office after you getting dress! And that is order!" Tsunade left with Shizune.~~

'I wonder what will happen then.' Kiba pulls his short up. Naruto notices that Kiba is looking troubled.

"Kiba?" Kiba lifts his head and looks at Naruto.  
"We'll be fine, ya know?" Naruto smiled his dazzling smile. Kiba didn't really feel like smiling back, instead he just grabbed his trousers and put them on.

Naruto's still naked, with his towel wrapped around him.

"Kiba, trust me, you will be fine!" Naruto says, trying to make Kiba feel better.

"What made you think I'm not fine?" Kiba raises one of his eyebrows.

"Well your trousers are inside out." Naruto chuckles softly, Kiba looks down and groans.

"I wasn't expecting that they would catch us like that!" Kiba sits down, with both of his hands on his face then rubs his face as he got a bad headache.

Naruto press himself over Kiba back, throws his arms around his neck, and kiss Kiba's cheek.

Kiba cannot help but put one of his hands on his arm.

"Thanks Naruto." Kiba turns his head around to Naruto, with little smile.

"You'd better get dressed before Tsunade scowls at us for being late." Kiba reminds Naruto, getting a mischievous grin in reply. 'Why does the way he smiles make me feel uncomfortable?'

"Well, I still want another go!" Naruto purred in Kiba's ear.

"What?" Kiba turned around in amazement. "No way! You just fucked my ass and yet you want to do it again. Just how much stamina have you got?"

"Plenty! I can shag like three or five time per day!" Naruto let out chuckles.

'It's must be coz of Kyuubi stamina inside him?'

"But my ass is still sore since you jackrabbit me really hard!" Kiba rubs his sore bum.

"That would take too long." One side of Naruto's mouth lifts and grins. "Maybe you should suck me instead?"

"But, I don't know how" Kiba looks pretty nervous.

"So just do it like I did it to you today!" Naruto unwraps the towel, throws it on the floor, his hard erect cock is already throbbing for more, Kiba cannot fight his temptation to grab it and shove it inside his mouth.

"But…" Kiba start to whine like a puppy that wants to go out for a walk.

"No buts, or I won't go to Tsunade's office!" Naruto's smile turns into one of famous Kyuubi grin alike.

'I guess that leaves me no choice.' Kiba rolls his eyes but all Naruto knows he actually wants to do it. Naruto hops and sits down on the changing bench, Kiba kneels down to Naruto's level.

'Here goes nothing' Kiba huff, but Naruto shake one of his finger

"No huffing!" Naruto chuckles, Kiba attempts to roll his eyes "And no rolling your eyes!"

Kiba glares at Naruto. 'So he can read me like a book'

Kiba sighed but at the same time Naruto tells him to not sigh. Kiba rubs behind his head when Naruto chuckles.

"I guess that leaves me nothing but to suck you?" Kiba tells Naruto and gets a nod in return.

Kiba gets himself close and starts to kiss on top of Naruto's penis. Naruto starts to grin and lie back, letting Kiba do the work. Kiba kisses all over then slowly licks downward to Naruto's balls then plays around with his little-blond hairy balls.

"Mmm" can be heard from Naruto, which isn't bad for Kiba's first time sucking someone off.

Kiba is still licking all over his balls, then his hand grabs the cock and holds it when still licking the balls, and he rubs the top of penis with his thumb slowly which made Naruto moan really quietly.

Kiba move on back to the top of the penis, then slowly inserts it inside his mouth and goes deeper as he could try.

Naruto lifts his head up, watching Kiba suck him off.

Kiba knows the limit of how deep he could go and starts to go up, then sucks deeper and back and repeatedly. Naruto grabs Kiba's dark lock, holds him and pushes him down every time he went deep.

Naruto cannot help but start to hump inside Kiba's mouth, forcing it deeper, way further than Kiba's limit. Kiba tries to push him away but with Naruto excited, he's getting stronger and holds him hard. Kiba can't do anything but have to suck his cock when he rams it down his mouth like he do it up his ass, Naruto's groans and moans grew loudly.

Finally, the time had come, Naruto tries to take cock out but it's too late, he spurt inside Kiba's mouth and same time when he took it out, he spurt it on his face.

"Sorry!" Naruto looks worried. But Kiba starts to grin.

"You're tasty!" Kiba grabs his cock, starts to lick it all clean, swallowing the white milk. Naruto smiles, lifts Kiba's chin with his finger "You missed some."

Naruto licks his own cum off of Kiba's face, then kisses Kiba and passes his cum that is inside his mouth to Kiba's mouth. Kiba grinned and swallows it then resumes kissing Naruto.

"For your first time… you SUCK" Naruto chuckles at his joke as he gives Kiba a thumbs up. 'Not bad for a beginner!'

Meanwhile at Tsunade office

"What's taking them so long?" Tsunade asks grumpily. Shinuze pours the sake.

"They're probably have another quickening before they arrive here." Shikamaru rubbed behind his neck. "So troublesome."

Sakura look at Shikamaru. "No way! That's so… gross!"

"I thought you're here to support Naruto" Shikamaru remind her.

"Ah yes, sorry!" Sakura blush and sticks her tongue out embarrassed.

Finally, Naruto and Kiba both arrive at the office.

"Sorry we're late, there was something we needed to do on the way here." Naruto starts giggling. Kiba blushes just like Hinata and nudges Naruto's arm with his elbow.

"We're here for punishment then." Kiba look worried. 'Just what kind of punishment would it be…?'

"Shikamaru, I have to say, your mission is no doubt, passed with great successes!" Tsunade smile at Shikamaru.

"It's a pain, but you're welcome, Kiba" Kiba looks at Shikamaru really confused.

"What? What you mean mission?" Kiba asked Tsunade.

"With Shikamaru intelligence, we have discussed and made plan, which make you both see each other and become friends." Tsunade explained.

"So Shikamaru suggest I should bond you both into chains which means you would be with each other and see your feelings towards each other."

"So far it has gone successfully. Kiba, you started to ask me and wondered why you both ever hate each other." Shikamaru explained briefly.

"And I have to talk with a lady and make her cancel the bath for lady and reserve two people to enter the bath." Sakura smiled. "And that would be you two."

"Sakura, you're in on this too?" Naruto look puzzled.

"Well I heard you like boys, but hey, you love Kiba, so you can't have Sasuke now" Sakura giggles. Naruto could feel one of the water drops behind his head. 'So that's why you're involved!'

"And we had Shinuze tell you that only the Sages could break the chain, that's where the Jiraiya come in." Tsunade look at Jiraiya which waved at Naruto and Kiba.

"I heard about your feud with Kiba, So that's why I decided to help you along." Jiraiya gives Naruto a thumbs up. "Beside you can forget the deal that you promised." Jiraiya turns his eyes behind, Tsunade gave him a glare which Jiraiya could feel like a dagger stab behind his head.

Kiba somehow feels relieved that the deal is off.

"And then I knew you would express your feelings to Naruto in the bath, and I was right all along" Shikamaru smiles.

"Only one thing you both need to do is…" Tsunade clasp her hand together and looks at Naruto then Kiba. "Why do you both hate each other first place?"

Kiba turns his head to Naruto, since Kiba's the person that has no clue why Naruto hates him before.

"Because…" Naruto tries to not think of the past since everything is fine as it is now.

"It's ok, I wouldn't hate you or anything, and we're boyfriends eh?" Kiba tries to comfort Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "That's coz you eat my ramen, and then made me paid for it!"

Everyone stared at Naruto.

'He hate Kiba for that??!?!'

"When did I steal your ramen? I never did!" Kiba raises one of his eyebrows.

"You transform into me, eat the ramen and say you would pay it later. And then when I arrive they asked me to pay for it! So I chased you down and you take off the mask and say sucker! Then you transformed into a giant frog and squashed me!" Naruto explained the whole detail.

And silence in the room.

"Naruto… could it be.. That it is probably one of your dreams?" Shikamaru asked.

Natuto tries to think back and then he remember whole thing now. "Oh yes, that true, I woke up in my bed instead of hospital! Otherwise I would've died if that frog crushed me"

And then Naruto could almost see everyone thinking of a three dots.

"You hated me because of the dream! Are you really that stupid?" Kiba ranted at Naruto. Naruto rubbed behind his head and chuckles at his own mistake. "Sorry, sorry!"

"That settles it, now we should forgot this… dream and you both have something to look forward to in the future" Tsunade sighed 'So typical of Naruto.'

"I don't want speak to you!" Kiba turned his head away from Naruto.

"Kiba! Don't! I'll do anything to make you forgive me!!!! Anything!!!" Naruto begged, but Kiba's smile has become just like Naruto's.

"Then I shall be seme tonight!" Kiba chuckles evilly.

"You're a meanie!!!" Naruto nudges Kiba with his elbow, and scowls at Kiba.

"You both may go now." Tsunade shooed them away

Naruto and Kiba exit the office. Outside of the office Naruto grabs Kiba's wrist and stops him.

"You know I still love you?" Naruto asks.

"Of course! And that's why I'm going to seme you tonight for once."

"But, but, but I'm not uke!" Naruto whined.

"After that, you could seme me again?" Kiba winked, Naruto stopped his whining and changed his mind already.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go then!" Naruto grabs Kiba and pulls him with him.

THE END!

* * *

I hope you enjoy the story so far! Review please, if you want to discuss with me about story, please feel free to Private Message me.

I would love to hear anything from you…

Now next story I will write is…

---- Naruto / Konohamaru ----

Something different and I'm now Naru/Kono fan now but don't worry, I will not stop writing Naru/Kiba so hurrah :)

I would like to say thank to my friends for helping me with grammars and correcting.

And I like to say Thank you to people that add my story favourite and Review my story so far. Except ChocoStar1993 which say my story suck ^_^

And then there's last thing I like to say,

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have good 2009! :)

SPENX


End file.
